Anime Big Brother
by Sigfrid
Summary: I made a BB fanfic but it's mostly Yu-Gi-Oh guys. It's a crossover with Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Cardcaptors. Fans of Jasmine and Suguroto rejoice they are both in it. Shellshocker is the narator and Nebaru has his own body. It's very random in Chappie 2.
1. Chapter 1: Madness

Sigfrid: I decided to make a Big Brother, Yu-Gi-Oh, Inuyasha, and Carcaptors crossover. I dunno why I had the urge.

Nebaru: Be careful that it won't be dialogue.

Sigfrid: As you may know my account got frozen for 5-7 days so I was sulking. Now I'm not! I'm happy!

Shellshocker: I'll do the disclaimer like always. Sigfrid doesn't own anything or anyone except Nebaru, Jasmine, and Suguroto. I am a Blastoise so I'm owned by Satoshi Tajiri. Or however you spell it.

**Charectors: Male**

Yugi Mutou

Yami something or other

Joey Wheeler

Inuyasha something or other

Lee something or other (I forgot his last name)

Suguroto Mutou (It rhymes)

Nebaru something or other

Tory Avalon

Sigfrid Hirami (I made up my own last name... SO SUE ME!)

**Charectors: Female**

Tea Gardner

Jasmine Boychuk

Sakura Avalon

Kagome Higirashi

Sigfrid: There are the characters in the story. Perhaps a twist will bring in new people.

Shellshocker: I'm the host!

Chapter 1: Madness!

It is day 1 in the Big Brother House and everyone seems to by fighting. Let's listen in.

"-BLEEP- you –BLEEPER- I get this room," Inuyasha shouted at Tory. "I get this –BLEEPING- room!"

"Inuyasha there are kids here," Tory shouted. "Besides, I get this room!"

"Listen up," Suguroto shouted. "I'm the oldest by far, so I choose who gets what room!"

"Now, now," Sigfird said. "I HAVE AUTHOR POWERS! 'thunder/lightning' I WILL MAKE IT SO INUYASHA CAN'T SAY HIS FAVORITE WORD!"

"Crout," Inuyasha said. "The hell? CROUT?!"

"What is he trying to say," Yugi asked.

"He is trying to say crout," Sigfrid answered. "My spell backfired. Now noone can say crout."

"_DUDE," Jasmine shouted from the kitchen. "Look at all the food!"_

"_Dude is right," Joey shouted. "LOOK AT ALL DA FOOD!"_

"_Are you honestly just going to eat during your stay," Yami asked. "It's sickening! How can a mere mortal eat all that?!"_

"_I ain't a mere mortal," Jasmine said. "Joey is a Snorlax and I'm half demon."_

"_Dat's right," Joey agreed. "What's a Snorelax?"_

"_It's a pokemon who eats non-stop," Jasmine replied._

Everyone else walked into the kitchen.

"Yugi, are they always like this," Suguroto asked his much smaller son.

"Whenever both Joey and Jasmine are at my house for a few hours all the food in the fridge is gone," Yugi replied. "I doubt this will even last a day."

"Hey, Yug," Joey said. "Check out da steak! It's as big as yer head!"

"Nice," Jasmine said drooling over the T-Bone steak. "I wanna have some of that!"

"Dat is my steak," Joey shouted. "YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY! Unless ya wanna fight over it!"

"BRING IT ON," Jasmine said in Joe's voice. (you know him from Family Guy)

"Will they ever stop fighting over a slab of beef," Lee asked Yugi.

"They will in a bit," Yugi replied. "They usually forget why they were fighting in the first place."

Joey and Jasmine fought for a few hours then surely enough they forgot what it was about.

"Why were we fighting," Joey asked.

"I dunno," Jasmine answered then saw the steak. "MY STEAK! MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"CROUT," Suguroto shouted. "She spotted me!"

"THAT'S MINE," Jasmine shouted.

"Should I mind crush her," Yami asked.

"Not yet," Yugi answered.

"THAT'S ENOUGH," Sigfrid shouted. "Time to put an end to this."

Shellshocker: End of day one.

Nebaru: There is no cliffie.

Sigfrid: Nope, no cliffie.

Shellshovker: Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Sugary Goodness

Sigfrid: To answer your question MetalGodzillamon I had an Aero Bar and two packs of Juicy Bugs. Mmmmm.

Nebaru: So he was on a sugar high.

Shellshocker: Sigfrid owns nothing just like his dog, Booby. Or as his mom calls her Piggy.

Sigfrid: Booby once had a stick up her nose. It was funny!

Chapter 2: Sugary Goodness!

Welcome to day two in the Big Brother house. We join the contestants outside in the backyard waiting for the HOH competition.

"HOLY CROUT," Inuyasha shouted. "What the hell is that?!"

"It seems to be a spoon," Yami answered. "Make that 7 giant spoons."

"Why are we still saying crap," Lee asked.

"LEE SWORE," Sakura shouted. "HOW COULD YOU?!"

"I guess we can say crap but not crout," Sigfrid answered. "CROUT!"

"I can't believe we can't say crout," Nebaru said. "Hmmm... CRAP! AHA!"

"I guess we have to say crout to say crap," Suguroto said.

"Time for the first HOH contest," Shellshocker said. 'I wonder... CROUT! Nope'

"What do we have to do," Yami asked.

"You each split into teams of two," Shellshocker said. "Then you must fill each spoon with sugar intill I say you can stop."

"What will stop Sigfrid from cheating with author powers," Jasmine asked.

"He won't cheat," Nebaru said. 'I may cheat though.'

"On three," Shellshocker said. "One... Two... THREETH!" 'Who fell for it?' Shellshocker then looked around and saw noone start.

"We have to pick teams," Yugi said. 'Baka'

'I heard that Yugi,' Yami said with mind link. (OoooooooooooooooooAaaaahhhhOoooooo. LOL!)

Teams:

Yugi/Yami

Tea/Sakura

Lee/Tory

Inuyasha/Suguroto

Jasmine/Joey

Sigfrid/Nebaru

A Drunk/Kagome (I don't hate Kagome there are only 13 people and it's funny. Kagome: No it's not!)

"THREE," Shellshocker shouted. "You can start now."

With that everyone what the?! Arrrg! Nebaru ran to the sugar and poured it all in thus winning the competition. I win! MWAHAHAHAHA! I rock! (Hey baka, we have to fight over the victory. Besides, I have author power!)

Now that Nebaru is hidden in the clo... erm bag of sugar I'll write what really happened. Everyone ran to the bags of sugar. Yugi and Yami got to theirs first.

"Come on Yami," Yugi shouted. "Pull harder!"

"I AM," Yami shouted. "IF ONLY YOU HAD SOME UPPER BODY STRENGTH!" 'BAKA!'

"I HEARD THAT," Yugi shouted while hitting Yami as hard as he could.

Yami and Yugi broke out into a fistfight. While they were fighting Inuyasha and Suguroto got to their bag.

"Inuyasha I need you to," Suguroto started but was inturupted.

"IRON REVER SOUL STEALER," Inuyasha shouted while he cut the bag into hundreds of pieces.

"Lift the... what the," Suguroto shouted.

"I feel all funny inside," Inuyasha said in a daze. "I feel like I can fly to the big bright thing in the sky."

"CROUT," Suguroto shouted. "He's on a sugar high!"

I think I'll skip the rest of the sugar bag portion. Jasmine and Joey filled the spoon with sugar first.

"Now we have to decide the HOH," Shellshocker said. "WITH TRIVIA! Who wants to go first?"

"I DO," Joey shouted.

"Joey, what is the name of Yugi's mother," Shellshocker asked like the lady from Weakest link.

"It's Florida," Joey answered.

"Since you're wrong Jasmine wins," Shellshocker said happily.

"Do you even know mom's name," Yugi asked.

"It's Arigale (I couldn't think of a name) Mutou," Shellshocker replied.

"He's right," Suguroto said astounded. "How did you know?"

"Con... tion... b... bye," Shellshocker said then closed the transmission thingy. "That was close."

BACK IN THE KITCHEN...

"I can flyyyyyyy like an eagle," sang Inuyasha. "Souring to the sun. Aaaannnnndddd burning tooooo aaaaaaa crisp! Flalalalalalalalala!"

"I want to stab him soo badly," Neberu said while grabing a butcher knife.

"I will save us," shouted Sigfrid. "I will make him be on a sugar high!"

Sigfrid then poured sugar down Nebaru's throught.

"I feel like... FUN," Nebaru shouted. "SUGAR! NEED SUGAR!"

"MY SUGAR," Yami shouted. "IT'S MINE I TELL YA! MINE!"

"Oh no," Yugi said. "YAMI FOUND A BAG OF SUGAR!"

"Were doomed," Jasmine shouted. "DOOMED!"

During their sugar high Yami, Inuyasha, and Nebaru dyed eachothers hair green. After 5 hours the sugar high was over.

"My head," Yami moaned. "MY HAIR!!! IT'S GREEN LIKE SNOT!!!"

"Crout," Inuyasha shouted. "MY HAIR IS NOLONGER A PRETTY SILVER!"

"I LOVED MY BLOOD RED HAIR LIKE A SON," Nebaru shouted. NOW IT'S SNOT GREEN!"

"Freaky," Jasmine said. "It's 12:00 already! Time for bed!"

They all went to sleep after laughing at the Yamis and Inuyasha. Unknown to them someone was watching. It was...

Sigfrid: CLIFFIE! YAY!

Nebaru: You dyed my hair green!

Sigfrid: I didn't Shellshocker did.

Nebaru: I'll kill you!

Shellshocker: 'runs away from Nebaru's butcher knife'

Sigfrid: Please review. Something good may happen.


End file.
